


Rough Times with a Nogitsune

by sterek_4_ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_4_ever/pseuds/sterek_4_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in your room when you hear something from downstairs...</p>
<p>You go downstairs and everything seems normal but then a very possessed Stiles grabs you and knocks you out...</p>
<p>You wake up to find him on top of you and who knows what he has planned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Times with a Nogitsune

I was on my laptop listening to some music when I heard something coming from downstairs. It was only noon so my brother couldn’t be home yet and neither could my mom. I thought maybe it was my grandmother coming to surprise me or something so I called out and I heard nothing in response. I thought I was just hearing things until I heard another noise. Quickly, and quietly, I went downstairs to investigate. I had my phone on me, ready to call Scott if I saw the Nogitsune coming into my house. I walked around the entire house and couldn’t see anyone so I just went to go back upstairs. Before I could climb the stairs, someone roughly grabbed me by my wrists, turned me around and slammed me into the wall. Holding me down was none other than Stiles. Well, a very possessed Stiles. I tried to get out of his grip but that only made him hold me down tighter. I needed to get out of this situation, and fast. Scott would hear me if I screamed so I went to open my mouth but Stiles clamped his hand down on my mouth and I shut my eyes.

“Look at me [Y/N].” I shook my head. “Look at me!” He screamed at me and still I refused. He took his hand off of my mouth and dug them into my ribs. I winced and I opened my eyes to look at him. I saw Stiles smirking back at me. I blinked and I realized I was crying. I went to open my mouth again to try and scream but he smashed his lips against mine. When he went to shove his tongue in my mouth I bit down, hard. He stepped back in pain and I tried to make a run for it. I wasn’t fast enough since he grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. I must have hit my head because I blacked out.

When I woke up, Stiles was on top of me, and we were in my bedroom. “Get off of me. Please.” He shook his head and I started to wiggle to try and get out of his grip. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Kill me.”

“Oh, [Y/N]. My, sweet, innocent, [Y/N]. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already.” He smiled, very deviously, as if he had plans I wouldn’t want to know about.

“Then what do you want?” I asked even though I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know the answer.

“You.” I realized what he meant as he ripped my shirt off and revealed my cheetah bra. I continued to struggle as he reached underneath my back and unhooked my bra. “I want you're tight little body.” He whispered into my ear and I shivered with at first I thought was fear but then I realized it was delight. I smiled a little bit and he must of noticed because he loosened his grip on my hands. He started kissing my ear, then moving down to my jaw line and finally my neck. He let go of my hands to fondle my nipple, and I wrapped my hands around his head. I couldn’t be turned on by this but somehow I was enjoying it. He stopped for a second, “I knew you would like this.” He looked at me and he smiled but this time it was as if he cared about me. His mouth went back to my neck and I shivered. His mouth felt so good but I still couldn’t help but feeling like I was betraying Stiles, the real Stiles. Once I had that thought I looked at my options. I had enough room to knee him in the gut, so I did. He stopped kissing my neck and rolled off me. Apparently, I didn’t knee him hard enough because he flipped me over onto my stomach and held me down.

“Let me go, damn it!”

“Why are you being like this [Y/N]. Just a minute ago, you were enjoying this.” He ripped off my pants and shoved my face into the pillow. He started gently rubbing my ass.

“You are not Stiles. I’m betraying Stiles. Scott, Lydia and I are supposed to help Stiles. I’m not supposed to be enjoying making out with you!” He slapped my ass, hard. “Fuck! What was that for?”

“You, being a bad girl. Bad girls get punished, good girls get rewards.” He continued to roughly slap me and I let out a tiny scream.

“Stop it, please stop.”

“Say sorry.” He slapped me very hard that time.

“Fuck! Okay, I’m sorry.” He started massaging my ass and I relaxed a little bit. “Please flip me back over.” He listened, which I was happy about. “Why are you doing this, why do you want to do this to me.”

“I don’t, Stiles does. Don’t you know that Stiles has been in love with you since he first saw you?” I looked at him like he was insane.

“Stiles, in love with me? Come on, you have got to be kidding me.” He shook his head and started kissing my neck again. He didn’t have a hold on my hands so I wrapped them around his head again. I couldn’t believe that Stiles was in love with me but if he was, having any physical interaction with this creature might allow Stiles to realize what’s happening and surface. He moved down my neck towards my boobs. He fondled the left while he went to suck on my erect nipple. I let out a quiet moan, and the Nogitsune must have heard because he laughed a little bit. He quit sucking and looked at me.

“I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.” He switched sides and I tilted my head up and a much louder moan escaped my lips. He started kissing my entire body, and he moved lower and lower. He kissed my stomach and his hands trailed down my side. He stood off the bed and unhooked his pants. He took his pants off and threw them to the side. I couldn’t help by staring at the bulge underneath his underwear. He went to lie back on the bed. “Take them off.” He gestured with his eyes to his underwear. I went to grab them when he stopped me. “With your teeth.” I looked at him to see if he was serious and I got a very mean glare back letting me know he was. I went to take his underwear off with my teeth and once they were off enough, his cock slapped me in the face. “I want to feel your mouth wrapped around me.” Looking at his length, my eyes went wide.

“Stiles… I can’t.” I said. I looked up at him to my surprise, he was grinning.

“Sure you can. Open.” He said. I frowned at him and he raised an eyebrow. “Open,” he demanded much louder. I slowly opened up my mouth, and I soon felt Stiles grab my hair with both his hands, pushing my face towards his length, shoving himself inside me. He soon began thrusting himself inside my mouth, letting out a throaty groan. I placed my hands on his thighs, trying to keep my balance and making sure I didn’t fall. I kept my eyes on Stiles the whole time, despite the fact they were watering. I gagged a couple of times, and he soon pulled out from me. “Breathe.” He said. I took in a big, deep breath, and he continued his action. He soon brought my head down his length some more, making me go all the way to the bottom, so my nose was touching his stomach. He kept me there longer than usual, and I looked up to him seeing that his head was thrown back, mouth parted slightly. That deep breath really worked, because I didn’t need to breathe yet. Stiles surprised me as he groaned my name loudly. He roughly pushed my head away from his cock, me inhaling a deep breath, as saliva trailed from his length to my chin. I took in a few breaths and looked up at Stiles.

“Oh my God.” I looked up at him and was on top of him and I started kissing him. I was really enjoying myself but he stopped kissing me. “What did you do that for?” He didn’t respond but he rolled me over onto my back and tore off my underwear.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” I nodded. “Okay but first, this.” He trailed his tongue from my stomach to my clit. He pushed two fingers inside me as he continued to lick my clit. He pumped his fingers in and out and a moan escaped my lips but he stopped. “I should have told you before, that’s my fault.”

“What’s you're fault?”

“I didn’t tell you not to moan or cum. Don’t cum until I tell you, don’t moan until I tell you. If you do, more spanking, understand?” I nodded as he put his fingers back inside me. He continued to lick and pump and I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Stiles! Oh, Stiles! Fuck yes!” He stopped and I realized what I had just done. He looked up at me and my eyes went wide. “No, please don’t. I’m sorry. Please!” He shook his head.

“I just told you not to moan and what did you do?” I didn’t respond. “What did you do?”

“Uh… Moaned?” I said very quietly. I looked at him with fear. “Please, I’m sorry. It’s just you're so good…” He glared at me and motioned with his fingers to flip over. I shook my head and he flipped me over. “Please, Stiles. Don’t, I said I was sorry.” I started to whimper.

“[Y/N], you broke my rule. You have to learn somehow, right?” I nodded. “Good, I’m glad you understand. It’s not like I want to hurt you, but you need to learn.”

“Can’t you just teach me another way? Why does it have to be painful?”

“I’m a Dom, you’re my Sub. This is how I teach you, okay?”

“Please, don’t. I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I will!”

“I believe you, so I’m only going to do five, okay?” I nodded. “Hard first, then they will get lighter.” I nodded again. He slapped me very hard and I flinched at the pain. The second one was a little lighter. The third time he slapped me it actually felt good. The fourth and fifth one’s were barely a slap, more like a love tap. “There, all done. Now, I’m going to turn you over and we are going to have some real fun.” He turned me over and as he did so, he trailed kisses all over my body. “[Y/N], you can scream as much as you want. I want you to scream my name, understand?” I nodded and arched my hips towards his length. He pushed inside me and I moaned. 

“Stiles! Oh, Stiles! Fuck me, harder, faster, please!” He continued to slam inside me, at a very fast pace. He was so big and I was so tight. I could feel my climax coming but I didn’t want this to end. I couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Fuck! I’m going to cum!”

“Good girl, [Y/N]. Cum on my cock!” I wrapped my arms around him and screamed his name as I came. It was all over his length inside me and slowly, he pulled out of me. He started to pump his length above me and soon after I felt a warm liquid on my stomach. Stiles had came on top of me. “Oh, [Y/N]. My sweet, [Y/N]. You’re such a good girl.”


End file.
